Hotties Pageant
by KidaYuki
Summary: Girls? Ready to see some hot guys? Well your in Luck, all the Hot zatch Bell Guys are being forced into a male Pageant. I did meantion forced correct? Made with permisson from Metalner. Guy welcome to read this and laugh. chp4 OMG IT'S LUNCH TIME!
1. Chapter 1

Hotties Pageant

Chapter One

_A/N:_

_Yes this was written with permission from Metalner. I'm not quite sure where this will go yet so Make sure to review otherwise there'll be no motivation for the next chapter. P.S. I **HATE** putting myself or people I know in real life into stories so please bare with me…_

A girl wearing a gray sweater sat on her bed, a pained expression, her face was growing red and her fist clenched the thick purple comforter. She starred at her bookshelf on the opposite side of the room. Sitting on top the book self was a noisy device shaped like a large white eggshell. It blinked 6:05 a.m. and growled electron beep after beep.

"I hate you! I hate you!" the girl shouted from her bed. Her dyed red brown hair, snarled and messy flecked in her face.

There was a knock on her door, no, it was more of a soft pounding, "Kida if you don't get up now you'll won't have a chance to eat breakfast."

Kida growled and got off her bed and turned on the lights and staggered to the door. Yet another school day was begging.

At seven-a.m. dawn started to lighten the dark blue sky Kida trudged through the February snow littering the sidewalks, storefronts were lighting up, ready to snatch the last minute student or office worker. Typical skyscrapers off in Tokyo in the distance glowed against the west.. Kida contuined to trudge, completely spaced out. And then---

"Kida-chan!" Kida's eyes widened as she was knocked over into the snow by a glomp.

"Yumi-chan…" Kida sighed, burshing the snow out of her sort-of-brushed hair and off her light blue jeans.

Yumi had a glowing aura to her, dyed sliver hair and contacts giving her silted pupils and yellow eyes. She wore a black sweater and baggy Goth pants.

"Kida-chan's not awake yet !" she cheered.

"Ki's not awake yet, and even worse, EBAN ATE MY BREAKFAST!" Kida shouted to the sky in a dramatic pose, holding her fist to the sky.

Yumi giggled, "Same thing every morning between you and your brother. You'll never guess what's going on!"

"What do you mean, the fact that your hearing can pick up my tummy?"

"NO! Well-actually-yeah I can, but that's not the point!"

OH?" Kida mocked.

"Yeah! Megumi got called for a beauty pageant!"

Kida walked forward toward school and blew a puff of visible air on to her bangs. "That's not anything new. Megumi is a pop idol; I'm amazed that something like that hasn't happened yet."

"But Koko was called, along with sherry and all the Zatch Bell girls!"

"ALL the Zatch Bell girls?" Kida turned to look Yumi-chan right in the eye.

"Yeah! I hear they have to throw pies at each other and wear a swimsuit and-and-and.. and ppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee."

A sweat drop grew over Kida's forehead. Kida lunched into a tackle hug attempting to knock Yumi into the pile of snow. Instead Yumi slid backwards on a patch of ice. Tears welled up in the eyes of both girls, oh no… Yumi flew hitting the back of her head against the concrete and skid face-first against the uniced portion of the sidewalk.

Kida hoped up immediately, Yumi-chan! Yumi-chan! Are you okay?!" quick to attempt to help Yumi up. Yumi held the back of her head and sat upright.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She grumbled, reaching a hand out for help up. Kida over exerted the pull and slipped backwards on the ice again and Yumi feel right back down on her butt.

At this point the storeowner grew curios about the yelps of falling girls. He opened his door in time to see Yumi stand up and walk toward Kida just to fall over on her head again. "I'm going to have metal damage here!"

The storeowner rushed out to help the pair up only to slip on the ice himself. Off in the distance the school bell rang, they were officially late.

Both Kida and Yumi staggered their bruised bodies into the school and apologized to the art teacher, sat down and pulled out the colored pencils and sharpies, holding ice to the back of their heads.

"Yumi-chan, you were right, nobodies in class today." Kida noted glancing around the room. Sherry and her black and pink abstract painting was left untouched, Koko's flower still life sat half done, Shions ribbon and yawn collogue just sat and Megumi's picture of ice cream spitting out music notes, actually maybe it was a microphone with music notes, no one could figure it out. "Even Kiyo and Blue are gone."

"I heard Kiyo and Blue were judges." Yumi said pointing with her sharpie, leaving a black strike across Kida's face.

Unfazed Kida starred at the empty seats. Her eyes widened. "Lets have a pageant!"

"But the girls are gone."

"Oh who cares about girls, I think we should force the boys into it! I mean what would you give to see Kiyo in a spedo?"

"Kiyo is judgeing."

"Oh well we can drag him here anyway!"

"In winter?"

"Why not? Haven't you heard of the snow bunny pageant? Girls wear pretend bikinis and stand in the snow with snow boards. If guys are aloud to that to us... let's get them back.

"Get who back for what?" a boys voice directly in front of Kida asked.

Wonrei with his blank purple eyes and warm smile was inches away from Kida's face. Kida brushed a quick kiss against his lips and looked right into his eyes. "Wonrei would you be in the Hotties pagent?"

Wonrei jumped back quickly, a dark swirling aura appeared over head and his face blued and image formed over his head. Wonrei stood with his long white hair and perfectly toned chest on a snow beach in bright pink bikini.

"See Kida? He thinks it's a bad idea too."

"Oh common it's not like we're going to put him in a bikini! And we can even hold it inside the mall or the school."

Wonrei continued to grow bluer and bluer in the face, the image of Wonrei and his perfectly toned body standing before a crowd in a Speedo. Lack of oxygen finally caught up with him, thank god, he gasped as he passed out on the ground.

"Great that's one contestant!" Kida shouted holding her ice pack in the air.

Yumi sighed, "He passed out, that's not an answer. Plus we need at least one more Judge before we can do anything.

"Hmmmm alright then how about this! All the girls that can answer this riddle will be let on the judging team. I move forward but never back wards, always shown but never seen, what am I?"

"Yeah like anyone you haven't told this too will get it."

"Hey you never know people may just be smart."

A/N:

And that's the end of the chapter! If you want you can be on the Judging team, there are two requirements: Of course you have to have a Fanfic account and, You have to find guys hot. (If you're a boy that swings like that…. I'll just look sideways and not really care…) Answer the riddle if you can! (I am slow so i won't get this but: You don't need to slove the riddle)

I love winter as a story setting, I hate winter as living through it. Yumi-chan Please Don't hate for putting you into the story!

Hints about the next chapter will be on my profile.

I don't own Zatch Bell (and know what? I never will)

If you liked the Story please review (otherwise I'll go away!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hotties pageant

Chapter 2

_A/n: sorry for the wait. I type the start of this about three times but I didn't like any of them so…Gomen nasai. I didn't really make a plan and I'm still not the happiest with the result…. Again Gomen Gomen Gomen. Please remember to review._

Yumi sighed, "He passed out, that's not an answer. Plus we need at least one more Judge before we can do anything.

222222222222222222222222222222222

After art class got out Kida sighed, "wah, why do we only have first hour together?" Kida walked letting her mid length brown red hair sway side to side, hunched over by the weight of a backpack bigger then Zatch.

"Maybe it's because you picked your classes at five a.m. before scheduling and got sick the day we all pick our classes over lunch?" Yumi stretched, her much lighter backpack lung over her right should.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway I have next hour with Hana-chan so I'll ask her to be our third judge." Kida mumbled walking pass the ludicrous looking class room in the hall way with red paper over the door, decorated by gold and sliver stars. It spewed Enya music into the hall. Where as all the others looked like jail cells.

"I have next hour with Brago, I wonder what will happen if we in list him?" Yumi smirked.

Kida's became stiff and stuck out in awkward angles and her body resembled a rock, "you… your gonna ask… your going to… Brago?"

"Yeah something like that!" Yumi smiled.

"The world will die. Hey?" Kida looked up to see the floor had turned a soft blue and a giant classroom was in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"We walked pass your class in the English wing and now you're on the wrong side of the building."

Yumi levitated hearing the one minute warning bell over head, "I hate you Kida!" she yelled flying off in the empty path they had just walked.

Kida took her seat beside a girl with black hair braided several times pulled into a long, high ponytail she wore a top and blue jeans with a sweater tied around her waist. She had her shoulder bag sitting on the flame-retardant table. "Hey Hana-chan, why is the Spanish teacher listing to Enya?"

"Not a clue. I had her last hour and she was... well she made us sit with books on our heads and work."

"So in other words… nothing new?"

"Yeah pretty much. Anything up?'

"Nothing, hey would you like to Judge to guys?"

"… What?" Hana looked blankly at Kida, up in front the science teacher was having a fight attempting to demonstrate covalent bonding, or something of that nature. (talk about atoms and how they bond ect… ect..)

Yumi ran into the room across from the strange red one in the gray wing. Of corse. The teacher just had to lock the door, preventing any quite entry. Yumi still panting knocked on the door.

A teacher with gray glossy hair, pulled into a bun so tight it pulled at her eyes and flattened her forehead. Her voice was bitter and cold as she snapped, "and why are you late?"

"Sorry, I sort of.."

"No excuses, take your seat. Talk to me after class."

"Yes ma'am." Yumi mumbled. The whole classes eyes were upon and some snickering could be heard. Why is it all the English teachers here were like this? Yumi took the only seat in the class room that was open.

"Class continue with your work. If there is any speaking they will be sharing in Tensai's punishment. The class all had their pages open to different pages and was writing. Yumi looked at Brago's book right beside her and attempt to at lest discover weather they were taking notes or doing questions.

"Tensai if you take a look at someone else's work you are cheating and will receive a much more sever punishment then what you already have."

"Hai…" Yumi muttered, her eyes widened when she noticed what she had said.

"You dare… to speak a language other then English in MY room?"

"Sorry, it sort of slipped, sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Fine then. You will turn in the work for this class tomorrow and in tomorrow and in the mean time you will be..." the teach stomped of o her desk and pulled out a stack of essays and then arrange them alphabetically." Once the stack was onto Yumi's desk the stack proved to be eye level."

"Yes ma'am." Quickly skimming through the stack to discover they were tree times here age, just reprinted, and already alphabetized.

Yumi organized the essays into stacks of A's B's C's D's and E's. It was towards the end of class before she able to document the grades. She stopped on the name of Dashine Kirihime. Written some 51 years ago and quickly flipped to another page in her notebook and scribbled a note. She managed to give it to Brago before the teacher noticed.

"Congratulations! You are in the Hotties pageant! Sherry said it was cool, see you when you wear a pink Speedo!"

Brago's already tiny red pupils vanished. Sherry okayed this harassment? Ah, ah, ah, ah…"

The student next to Brago raised his hand, "teacher I think Brago has a fever. He looks ready to faint and is shaking."

"Class gets out in ten minutes. You can leave this room before then if you die. "

Mean while in the science room Kida and Hana were in the middle of a typical science class. The teacher took iced carbon dioxide with pair of flame proff gloves and tonges and showed it to the class. "Iced Carbon Dioxide is most commonly called? Yes Hana?"

"Dry ice."

"very, very good now when you mix this with Dihydrogen Maoxide you get…" he muttered dropping the dry ice into a soda bottle with water in it and white smoke pored out of the top. This is where he capped the bottle and shook vigorously. The bottle grew bigger and bigger. The teacher threw outside the window into the courtyard with every student watching when the bottle discovered it could blow up and make a load sound, similar to a distant gun. "Well that finishes up everything, get started on your homework."

"So Hana will you be a judge for the Hotties pageant?"

"I guess I will." So whom do you want to win the most! Yumi wants Kiyo to participate but he's busy with the beauty pageant, I know I want Wonrei to win, but I will most likely be disqualified from judging on him by Yumi-chan."

"Kida…"

"Hai?"

"What's ammonium?"

"An ionic compound." Kida responded not really thinking.

"No, what is it."

"Oh hmmm, carbon and cooper."

"You don't know do you?"

"The home work? I already finished it."

"Huh?" Hana grabbed the work sheet. Anime eyeballs were drawn by the name where Kida Yuki was scribbled. Random notes over the pages and cute shooting stars lining the border. Not a single question was filled.

"You have next hour with Apollo right?"

"No, YOU have class with Apollo next hour I've got Falgore."

"But we have the same class next hour…"

"No we don't…"

"Then why do we both have 'child development'?"

"Because you're on part two…"

"ooohhhh so that's why I never get to pair up with you in class."

"You said you hit your head before first hour right?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Just thinking."

"And what does that mean?!"

"Nothing." Hana smiled sticking out her tongue.

_A/n:_

_just so you don't start thinking I'm some idiot ammonium is NHO4 and sorry I just forgot weather Dry Ice was CarbonDIoxide or MAoxide. I got my science teacher messed a little with my Government teacher and Yumi's English teach... She's just a mix of several past experiences. But the thing Yumi-chan had to do was all me. Sorry for the wait again. I hope you liked it. But wither you liked it or not…_

_I you actually have been looking at my profile for spoilers… sorry I'm pretty much going to stop that, but I really hate not having a clue what happens next so your tease for next time:_

My god what they hey is both Apollo and Falgore doing in a high school? They are way to be old to be students… Falgore has to be up to something, sneaking into a CHILD DEVELOPMENT class… brrrr that's scary and then what would Apollo be doing here. Hopeful it's not the same thing as Falgore… Please don't let the world end as Yumi encounters an unexpected new person they could mean trouble.

_Sorry for the wait again. I hope you liked it. But wither you liked it or not…_

_REVIEW! Please Review! _

_(let me know if you likes having the tease here or wearer I should start remembering to post it on my profile)_

**I don't own Zatch Bell.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hotties Pageant

Chapter 3

"Congratulations! You are in the Hotties pageant! Sherry said it was cool, see you when you wear a pink Speedo!"

Brago's already tiny red pupils vanished. Sherry Okayed this harassment? "Ah, ah, ah, ah…"

3333333333

After class Yumi managed to grab her homework from another student and was desperately trying to get a hold of Sherry on her cell phone. "Why won't she pick up. I know Brago doesn't have one so he's not talking to her… what is up? Rah!!!" Yumi held her cell at arms length and glared at it, she glared and glared. Her eyes realized what had happened. "Stupid batteries died…"

3333333333

Hana walked down the hallway. At least it was Falgore… This wasn't going to be very hard… after all, that idiot would be proud. What a headache…

Someone's shoulder rammed into Hana. Knocking everything out of her arms and nearly knocking her over.

"ah I sorry." He apologies picking up a couple pieces of paper.

"Nah I was zoning…" Hana mumbled. Picking up some of her papers. She glanced over at him. He wore a dark blue kimono with sakura pedals fluttering around the ridge. A long black main with two black dog-ears on top his head and sliver eyes with cat like pupils. "Are you new?"

"Just visiting." The last piece of paper was back in Hana's arms and the boy just about walked away.

"Hey, uh, what's you name?"

"Ryuusei." He stated walking into the crowd.

"Ryuusei… Ryuusei.. Where have I herd that name before…" Hana mumbled walking into her room, only to be greeted to Falgore. May the good lord give her patients.

3333333333333333

Apollo sit in the back of the room Kida walked into the room right as the bell rang and took a seat beside him. "I've been wondering for a while but… why are you at a high school?"

Apollo in his causal traveling clothes, minus the blanket cape thingy, "what brought this up?"

"Talking to Hana today."

"Hana? Oh Hannah… what about it?"

"Well A you haven't answered my first question." Kida huffed.

"I was put in here because YOU needed some way to get ALL of the charaters."

"Then where is Kafka?"

"Where ever you put him."

"Oh…"

333333333

Kafka was floating in the middle of outer space… "When am I going to get a role…?"

3333333333

"I love having art class twice a day!" Yumi cheered walking back into the same classroom as before. No one of any note was there. Just some Mamodo with brown hair and wings and a pink bunny rabbit that Yumi took her place in-between. "Hi Rykun, Fusa."

"Hi…." The two droned.

"Something wrong?"

"I just feel a little sick today." Fusa mumbled.

"You? Sick? That has never happened before! You have enough victim c inside you to kill the bird flu!"

"It just started last hour and I don't know why.." Rykun muttered pulling his wings closer to his back.

"How weird…" Yumi placed a finger on her check, "I charged my cell all last night and now the battery's dead…"

"That's not the same thing…" Fusa placed her paws on the desk and rested her head.

The door opened and a woman stood next to Ryuusei. "Dashine-san this will be your third hour class." The woman then pointed at the art teach, who was now covered in a layer of white and red paint.

Yumi starred at the new boy.. All color fading from her face. The boy on the other hand seemed to be almost floating.

"Yuyu-tan!!!" he shouted, flying across the room forcing the unnoticed background stand-ins

Well, "Yuyu-tan" didn't respond so well. She forced her fist out at arm length and punched him square in the face. Her lovely ring she was never without left a large circle bruise darker then the rest of the fist. "You stupid piece of (removed for reader sensitivity -) what the hell do you think your doing here!"

The whole class had never once seen Yumi mad, held their breath and sat unmoving.

"Awe… Yuyu-tan is still mad," A smile grew over his face "Kawaii…"

Yumi snapped and punched him in the gut.

"Ooh. You ARE mad... That actually hurt..."

"GET OUT OF HERE!!" she shouted kicking him into the hallway and slamming the door shut. Yumi paused with the whole class's eyes upon her. She lifted her head in a smile, "Hey what project are we starting Ms. Togu?'

"Yumi would you like to go lie down?"

"Nope I'm just fine!" Yumi tilted her head and smiled balling her left fist and raising above her heart. Rykun glanced at her right and saw her nails bleeding.

Fusa glanced at Yumi with sad eyes. Rykun spoke first, "Yumi-chan… Who was that?"

"Well if I told you that would spoil Kida's plot completely! Right now the plot is thin so I can't go messing it up for her!"

333333333333

Hana sighed lieing her hands over her head… "Well I can't a blelieve you waited so long to ask the great Parco Falgore, Because I am Parco Falgoe the Great Parco Falogre and the a one and only Parco Falgore!"

"yes Falgore… I know your name already…"

333333333333

"So You'll be in it?!" Kida was levitating speaking to Apollo.

"hey look a lady bug." Apollo pointed at the teacher's poster in the coiner with a lady bug.

"Answer already!" Kida shouted pounding the table.

"Ms. Yuki? What is it you would like me to answer?" a teacher with glowing eyes stood before Kida.

"Go-gomen…" Kida muttered.

"Keep your conversations quite." The teacher sighed and walked back to the front of the room.

"…. So will you be in it?"

"Hey it's snowing." Apollo was now pointing out side. Anything please distract Kida, please, anything but being in a Speedo…

a/n:

Well that was shorter then expected… I'm stopping mainly because where I typed "Yumi's nails were bleeding" sort of cut my hand and is dripping blood over the keyboard… it doesn't hurt. I mean it's so shallow it shouldn't be bleeding this much but what ever. Sorry no preview.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotties Pageant

Chapter 4

Ah yes everyone's favorite part of the day! Lunch time! Kida walked wobbling her head back and forth…. Apollo was impossible. But eventually it had worked. Hurry yet another contestant. She dropped her back off in front of a class room with white paper covering the door. Several freshmen and sophomores were starring at Kida intently.

"Oh my God she just put her stuff down in front of the white room." One student mutter.

"Wow, Kida-sempai doesn't seem like the brainy students that also go in there…"

ah yes the secret kept so well away from the freshmen and sophomores. Not a single one of them knew that the white room was actually a simple class. Writing Workshop.

Kida glanced at the group of under classmen and waved before troding off to the lunchroom. The hallways were disserted and silent. Only noise came from Kida's shoes sliding against the title floor. She stopped beside the entrance to another hallway. Raising her fists to her shoulders and taking a deep breath she slapped on a smile and dashed around the coiner. The sudden impact of noise tried to blow her away. Kida walked trough the blasting sound as though she were walking in a wind storm,. Her hair blew every which way.

Alone in this hall way was a large set of closed double doors.

"Oh so this is why it's not to bad today…" Kida muttered below the roar of the cafeteria. She opened a single door and the noise increased eightfold nearly forcing her way from the door Kida struggled inward.

The sound inside the cafeteria was a swirling vertex. Quieter students were caught in the wind and eating their boxed lunched from the swirling tornado louder students on the other hand stood on top the table. And shouted to the earth.

"Kida!" a small girl with wavy brown hair stood on the ground and called.

"Hime!" Kida shouted back dashing through the sound and claiming her spot. Beside the small girl Megumi sat and waved at Kida. "Ah Megu-chan! Your back?"

"yep we finished for the day so Bluely-kun and I came back."

"Oh Blue's here?" Kida stood putting herself at risk of being blown away and glanced around at the hectic world. "oh he's over there. I have to ask him something next hour."

"It's not about the Hotties Pageant is it?" Hana mysteriously appeared with her ponytail whipped by the sound.

"Hana-chan!!!" Kida shouted glomping Hana. Ignoring the fact that Hana had been carrying school's spegitti. Hana's try took flight and landed on Brago's head one table over.

The sound suddenly stopped and the floating quite student's crash-landed. Everyone's eyes were on Brago and Kida.

Brago glared, and Kida froze. Ah so not good.

Kida bowed, "I'm sorry. It was my fault."

Brago stood up.

Kida eye's bulged before bowing again, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Brago countied to walk towards Kida. At this point her eyes were tearing and her heart was beating so fast it might just stop. And then…

He walked right passed her. As he walked away Kida's heart had stopped and she fell to the ground.

The entire room continued to remain silent until Brago had left the room, then as expected a giant burst of noise picked the quite kids and started swirling them in the air again.

Hana poked Kida's lifeless body with a really long stick.

444444444444444444444

Yumi walked around the library glancing between bookshelves. If she was right he'd be somewhere around here. Right in the travel books Apollo stood reading.

"Ah there you are." She whispered.

Apollo lifted his head, "huh what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for. Hey I was wondering if you'd be in the Hotties Pageant?"

"This book is quite interesting."

Apollo mumbled baring himself in his book.

"That doesn't answer the question." Yumi pouted.

"Did you know that Mayan clutter sacrificed children to the rain god?"

"Who doesn't know that? Now answer the question!"

Some people don't change….

4444444444

Ryuusei was permitted the right to walk around the school in order to familiarize himself. He walked into the men's restroom right behind some guy emitting an evil creepy aura.

"yo." Ryuusei lifted his hand.

Brago turned around and blasted Ryuusei with his evil aura, Ryuusei's longhair world around.

"Dude that's cool." Ryuusei smiled.

"Your new here aren't you?" Brago grumbled.

"What gave me away?"

Brago didn't answer.

"What's up with the spegitti every where?" Ryuusei asked innocently.

All he got was a glare.

"Say, do you know anything about a student here classed Yumi?"

"Gossip is a girl's job."

"Oh your no fun." Ryuusei pouted watching Brago pick the spaghetti out of hit hair.

"Fine. I'll go ask some really hot chick with long blonde hair I saw earlier. She's really weird wearing a formal dress like that to school."

Ryuusei glanced at Brago to see if any response was reached. Brago glared.

"Oh is she you girl? Dang I didn't think a creepy dude like you would have a chick. I'm questing then she must be a total machosist and probably won't tell me anything."

"Leave." Brago fired off more of his creepy aura. Ryuusei smiled. Ah yes he had hit a nerve.

444444444444

"Why do only the quite students get carried away by the noise?" Kida, now alive again, "I wonder if it would be cool?" Kida Jumped up and down, but alas it didn't work.

"Bluely-kun!!" Megumi called and a guy with bleached bangs and short black hair walked over.

"Hey Blue!" Kida shouted as he sat down with his nachos.

"Can I have Kiyo for a bit?"

"Have fun." Blue waved it off. He really didn't care. Okay that adds Kiyo to the list! Yay! Oh I should ask who all's been signed up. Hana who'd you get?"

"Falgore"

"Okay and I got Wonrei and Apollo. I wonder who Yumi-chan got?" Kida pulled out her sliver cell phone and flipped it open. "Wonrei, Falgore, and Apollo have been signed up. Who'd you get?"

Before pressing send Kida paused. "P.S. where are you? Send!" Kida watched her message on her phone. The cell said the message had been sent successfully.

4444444444444444444

"come on Apollo why don't you just at least say something bout the Hotties pageant?"

"Oh wow this book suspects that the lost city of Atlantis wasn't bared in the ocean but in the land!"

"Apollo!" Yumi growled.

"I've had just about enough of you too." A strict man appeared behind the too of them.

"He-hello mister librarian." Yumi mumbled.

"Both of you out."

"Yes sir." Yumi and Apollo said in unison.

44444444444444444444

"hey Wonrei's not here yet…" Kida muttered depressed.

"What'd Kida say?" Hime shouted at Hana.

"I think it was something about My periods not here yet!" Hana shouted turning red.

"IT WAS NOT!" Kida jump and slammed her hands on the table.

"Oh it wasn't?" Hime smirked, "we all know what to do with a boyfriend. If it's late your not taking good birth control."

"Shut up it's not like that!"

"Ki-chan" Megumi cripped, "If you need some really good birth control I have some.

"All of you shut up that's not the issue!!!"

"What's not the issue?" Wonrei was directly behind Kida.

"Kida's pregnant." Megumi smiled.

Wonrei just about dropped his try.

"I'm not. I'M NOT. **I'M NOT**!"

Yes, a typical day during lunch.

444444444444444444

And little does Yumi know as she tries depritatly out in the hallway.

"Come on, why don't you just give it a try?" Yumi pleaded.

"Hey look that backpack is purple."

**A/N:  
**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE MORE MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!!! (yes I consider the lunch conversation more mature. I hope I didn't freak you out to badly with that…. /// ) And I am SOOOO SORRRY Hana-chan for making you saqy that… Anywho. I am exhausted Using spring break to go apartment shopping is not that fun. Sigh. I have no clue what I'm doing for the next chapter. Just to stressed out to think ahead. Gomen.

I don't own Zatch Bell.


End file.
